Dark Horizon
by Mike1
Summary: Section One brings in Sarah Connor and her son for questioning. A secret about Kyle Reese is revealed. Sarah fears that Section's computers will lead to skynet, so she plans to stop Judment Day from happening..another Terminator is sent back to kill the C
1. Mission Briefing

Title: Dark Horizon  
  
Author: Mike  
  
Fandom: Terminator/La Femme Nikita   
  
Rating: R  
  
E-mail Address For Feedback: MichaelTheDestroyer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Terminator and its characters belong to James Cameron.   
La Femme Nikita(LFN) and its characters belong to Warner Brothers and USA Network. I have received no money for this story.  
  
Warnings: contains strong language, graphic violence, gore, mild sex  
  
Summary: It's July 12, 1997.Operations and Madeline have targeted   
Sarah Connor for retrieval because that believe that she supports doomsday-terrorists in the Mexican Border. When she is brought to Section One, she must prove her innocence while trying not be viewed as insane. She also learns that Section's military technology could lead to Skynet's advancement as a supercomputer.   
  
Notes: LFN--takes place between "Nikita" and "Missing". Terminator--  
takes place after T2:Judgment Day, three years later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark Horizon  
by Mike  
  
***********************************  
  
July 12, 1997  
  
  
6:46pm  
Section One  
  
In the main Briefing room is an oval table. On it is a small disk with lights. Sitting around the table are the main operatives of Section.   
  
Birkoff, Intel for Comm Center.   
  
Walter, Weapons Specialist.  
  
Nikita, Level Three Operative.  
  
Michael, Level Four Agent and Nikita's trainer.  
  
Madeline, Master Strategist.  
  
The only one standing up is Operations, the head of Section One. He is holding a remote control. He pointed it at the disk, a holographic image pops up. It showed a map of the border between Texas and Mexico. He begins, "This is the Mexican border. It looks like a trailer park, but is actually a training area for mercenaries and survivalists. Intel has shown that they have an underground cache of automatic weapons and explosives. We believe they are being funded by a terrorist organization."  
  
Michael spoke calmly, "Is it Red Cell?"  
  
Operations replied, "No. It's a new, unknown group. But the main   
authority behind this compound is *this* person." He taps a button on   
his controller and the image changes to a picture of a woman. Blond.   
Toned, in her 30's, wearing black combat boots, tank top, camoflage   
pants, and sporting round sunglasses. She was holding an M-16. "This   
is Sarah Connor, the person responsible for most of their morale.   
Birkoff?"  
  
The teen went on, "She was a waitress for Big Buns, a fast food diner in Los Angeles. She was targeted for murder by an unknown assassin, but rescued by Kyle Reese. They had a son together, but not before the killer disappeared for a decade. In 1990, Sarah attempted to demolish a computer factory but failed. She was institutionalized, only to be broken out by her son and the same man who tried to kill her ten years before. Together, they destroyed Cyberdyne Systems."  
  
Madeline suggested, "It is because of her fear of technology that leads her to destructive acts. She believes that machines will control the earth and cause a nuclear holocaust. Her meetings with Dr. Silberman show her to be paranoid, delusional of dreams of cataclysm. More than that, she believes that her assailant is a machine from the future--whom she refers to it as a Terminator--sent to kill her son, who she perceives to be the savior of the planet, a great grneral of a war-ravaged future.. Her beliefs make her   
irrational and deadly. She is to be considered very dangerous, as she   
will stop at nothing to complete her mission."   
  
Operations pushed another button, revealing the photos of the killer: a bodybuilder-type man wearing bikers' gear, driving a Harley. "This man is a paradox. He shows up to kill Connor. He fails, disappears off the face of the earth, only to resurface as an accomplice. We have no more intel on him than that. No fingerprints, birth certificates, there isn't one agency who has any record of him. It's as if he doesn't exist. Sarah Connor is working with a terrorist faction in Mexico to overthrow the American government's computers. After the destruction of the plant, the accomplice disappeared..as did a Police officer who attempted to aprehend them." He points again, revealing a school picture of her 13-year old son, John   
Connor. "She and her son, John, are in San Francisco. You are to bring her in alive, so we may question her on her activities."  
  
Michael asks, "Is that all?"  
  
Operations says, "No. Her son is to be brought in also. Everyone else is expendable. Michael--get your team ready. You leave in one hour." He walks away.  
  
After Walter and Birkoff left the table for their stations, Nikita walked over to Michael. "Michael?"  
  
Her trainer looked at her, paused. Finally, he replied, "..Yes? What is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "Something is wrong about this mission. What if   
Sarah isn't a terrorist?"  
  
He turns to her. "She is. We have to bring her in, Nikita."  
  
She crossed her arms. "And her son? What about him..he may try to   
fight us and get killed."  
  
He has a blank look on his face. "He won't. They will be taken...alive. There can be no failure this time."   
  
She turned to walk away from him.  
  
Michael called to her. "Nikita."  
  
She turned around.   
  
"They are not innocent. We have a job to do. We don't have to enjoy   
it..we just have to do it."  
  
She nods, waiting for further explanation.  
  
He looked at her seriously and said, "That will be all."  
  
"Fine..I'll get my equipment from Walter." She walked down the   
corridor. 


	2. Capture

7:05pm  
Weapons Storage  
  
Nikita had just taken the weapons that Walter had given her.  
  
The specialist noticed that she wasn't as talkative as she usually is. "Hey..something on your mind, sugar?"  
  
She looked up, putting her .45 in the bag. "Uhh..no. Not really. Well, I think there is."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Ahh. It's this *mission*, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Sarah doesn't look dangerous..but she can be, if a need arises."  
  
"Hey, now wait a minute. Were you listening to Operations at the briefing? This lady tried to blow up a computer factory..and she succeeded a second time with that gunman's help, whoever HE is."  
  
"Or, 'whatever' he is."  
  
"Oh, right. The 'Terminator' from the future, huh?"  
  
"Madeline may have been right about her having delusions of persecution..I don't think it's possible for machines to take over..but then again, I used to think a lot of things weren't possible before I was brought in to Section."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. But there's more on your mind, isn't there?"  
  
"Right. Her son may be in danger and may have to be taken out. And   
I have a feeling that bringing her here will be a big mistake..for us, as well as her. I heard her lover, Kyle died..Operations mentioned that Kyle rescued her about ten years ago.."  
  
"Kyle? You mean..Kyle REESE?!"  
  
"Yes..why, do you know something about him?"  
  
He shoook his head imediately, trying to change the subject. "Oh.. nothing, sugar. Nothing at all. Jusr his name sounded familiar, that's all. Well, you should probably be with Michael, so you can prepare for the mission. I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Oh..okay, Walter." She walked away. As she looked back, he brought the gate down. She continued walking, confused. **SOMETHING   
is going on here. Why did he clam up all of a sudden? He must know   
something secret..**  
  
9:30pm  
San Francisco, CA  
Sarah's House  
  
Sarah is in her living room, reading a book. Suddenly her front door opened and two people walked in.   
  
A young, blond-haired woman nad a man with black, wavy hair. They're dressed in black, holding pistols with silencers. The man said in a calm voice, "Excuse me, you must come with us, please."   
  
Sarah grabbed a gun from under the seat, but the man fired at it,   
knocking it away.   
  
The man said, "My name is Michael. We need you to come with us.   
resistance will only make it worse."  
  
Sarah put her hands up. "And who the fuck are you, the Feds? WHERE   
are you taking me?!"  
  
The woman replied, "No, we work for a government agency. We have to   
take you to a secret place."   
  
Sarah surrenders, realizing that she could learn more about them if she plays along. "Okay, I'll go with you." She got up and they cuffed her.  
  
Michael asked, "Miss Connor, where is your son?"  
  
Sarah answered, "John? Why, what does he have to do with this?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's across the street at a friend's house."  
  
"Good. We pick him up next."  
  
  
9:37pm  
  
John is in his friend's room.   
  
The friend is tall, with short hair, dressed in a baseball outfit. The friend loooks outside his window. "Uh, John, what's that van doing in front of your house?"  
  
John walks over to see it. "WHAT van, Thomas?"  
  
He pointed. "That one, the black van. Whoa, some people are coming   
out, a man and..whoa, check that lady out. HOT. Huh, they're coming   
here!!"  
  
There's a knock on the door. The friend goes up to open it. "Yeah, who are you people?"  
  
Nikita said, "Hello, is John Connor here?"  
  
John walked over to them. "Yeah, I'm John. What do you want?"  
  
Michael replied, "You must come with us now."  
  
John was confused. These people looked dangerous, somehow. "Why?   
Are you cops?"  
  
Michael smiled, "No. Agents. You *must* accompany us. Your mother   
is with us already, so you should come as well."  
  
"What?! Shit!! What do you fuckers want?! I'm not going unless you   
get a warrant."  
  
"No..you will come willingly or we take you by force..unless you'd   
prefer to be cancelled, but our supervisors told us not to."  
  
"Huh..cancelled? Does that mean...you punk-ass bitches!" He grabbed   
a broom, tried to swing it in Michael's direction.  
  
But the operative merely grabbed the hand that held the weapon and   
slapped John on the face, making him drop it.   
  
John tried to throw a punch, but his fist was intercepted, and he was smacked again, falling to the floor. This guy was a pro.  
  
Thomas rushed forward.  
  
Nikita drew her silenced gun, pointed it at the kid's face. "Stay out of this."  
  
The friend backed up. "Okay, man..okay." He walked to his room.  
  
John got up. "Alright, I'll come with you guys, just don't hurt my mom!"  
  
Michael motioned for Nikita to put her gun away, then turned back to John. "That will be up to Madeline. You would do well to follow her instructions." Then, he placed the titanium cuffs on the boy.  
  
John asked, "Madeline? Who.."  
  
Nikita replied, "You'll see. Just tell the truth as exact as possible, if you want to survive. Oh, can you try to keep a tight lid on the profanity? She doesn't like to hear it." 


	3. John's Interrogation

11:48pm  
Section One  
White Room #1  
  
John Connor sat in the chrome chair. His arms and legs were in the metal restraints. He looked around. It was a small room, the walls were all white.   
  
Then, the titanium door opened with a metallic grating sound. A woman entered and shut the door behind her. She was tall and slender, wearing a black business suit. Her red hair hung down to her shoulders. She said in a professional tone, "Hello. I'm Madeline. John, do you know why you're here?"  
  
John spat, "You better let me out of here, before we get the cops!"  
  
She smirked. "They won't find us. Many have tried. And if you try to escape, we would be forced to take more..unpleasant measures. I don't think you'd want that."  
  
"You know nothing about me, bitch."  
  
Madeline stepped back. She said sternly, "You will refrain from childish vulgarity..or you'll get hurt." She smiled. "And we know *everything* about you, Mr. Connor." She began pacing around him as she talked. "You have a very interesting police record. Vandalism, obstruction of justice, hacking, computer fraud..assisting your mother in the destruction of a computer lab."  
  
"It was for for the future. To stop the-"  
  
"Ah. Yes. Your..'terminators'. We also know of your mother's time spent at Pescadero."  
  
"They're real! That one posed as a cop."  
  
"Officer Austin. He disappeared one night. Then, a look-alike appeared. We believe it was a human clone. Strange, since cloning technology was stilll in the beginning stages."  
  
"Look, lady. It was a terminator. More advanced, a T-1000 made of   
liquid metal. A shapeshifter."  
  
"What? Wait..not a T-800? Sarah's rantings, which Dr. Silberman   
recorded..they all speak of 800 series cyborgs."  
  
"The 1000 prototype was new. What do you want from me, anyway?"  
  
"Information. We want to know your mother's involvement with the   
terrorists in Mexico."  
  
"Gunrunners?"  
  
"Yes. The survivalists. Led by Enrique Salceda. Where are they?"   
  
"Can't tell you. They're our friends. They've done nothing really wrong. They just helped me be a great leader, to fight Skynet. I have to survive or Machines will rule. I must survive Judgememt Day."   
  
"Oh? When is that?"  
  
"The 800 said it would be on August 29, 1997. Around 2:15am."  
  
"This is delusions brought on by your mother. These people are errorists, they threasten the modern world. It's our job to remove terrorists in order to save us."  
  
"If the terminators win, none of us will live."  
  
Madeline crossed her arms. She had heard enough tall tales for now. "You should cooperate."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Our sources show that there is no evidence of terminator machines or time travel."  
  
"Your sources must be fucked up on crack or something. Maybe you   
should check again. I'm not telling you shit." He flipped his middle finger at her.  
  
"I see you have never been taught to be polite, even when in serious trouble. You refuse to cooperate, even if it will spare you some pain. Very well. I'll be back in an hour...perhaps you'll be ready to talk then." She pressed a button on the wall.  
  
The door opened. Two identically dressed people entered, a man and a woman. The Torture Twins.  
  
Madeline said to them, "Sedate him. Wear him down. I want him ready to talk when I return." She walked out and shut the door. 


	4. Sarah's Interrogation

12:05pm  
  
Madeline left Containment, walking to the Briefing Area.  
  
Operations approached her, as she stopped in front of him. He asked, "So..how did it go?"  
  
She smirked. "He was brash, arrogant..and very uncooperative. But that is to be expected, especially of one his age."  
  
"So he told you nothing we can use?"  
  
"Only confirmed his mother's delusions. I read his profile. He did not alsways believe in these..stories. He was quite active as most teens are a few years ago. He rejected his mother's paranoia, in fact he wanted nothing to do with her. It was only after this..unidentified criminal--Agent X, we should call him--entered the picture, that john became to come to the same conclusion."  
  
He smiled, already knowing the answer. "And that is?"  
  
"We are all doomed, our technology will ovetake us, there will be war and machines will rule the Earth."  
  
"After viewing several theories and projections by our strategists, this could actually happen. Given the right circumstrances."  
  
"True. But they speak of it as though it already happened. And in their minds, it has. The fable of time-travel has entered the equation, creating a blown-out perception of hopelessness. Since it happened, it cannot be stopped."  
  
"No fate?"  
  
She smiled, "..but what we make. Yes, I recall Kyle's reference."  
  
Changing the subject, he asked, "What of the mother, Sarah?"  
  
"Michael is with her now."  
  
He nodded in approval. "Good. Maybe she will be more..talkative."  
  
"As will John. I had our specialists use a secondary approach. They're going to wear him down, he should be ready to talk in 45 minutes."  
  
"Great. Work up a profile on Enrique Salceda, Sarah's supporter in   
Mexico. Inform Mr. Birkoff, have him give me an update on their operation. I want a team ready to go in as soon as possible."  
  
"It will be done." She walked on, toward Comm.  
  
  
12:15am  
White Room #2   
  
Michael stood in front of Sarah, who was strapped in a metal chair.   
  
She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
He looked to the wall, then back at her, studying her eyes. There was a long pause. "So..tell me about yourself."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Talk. About yourself."  
  
She snorted to herself. "Sure, why not. I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She laughed, despite her position.  
  
He paused. "No."  
  
"Why *should* I? She had a suspicion of what he was up to. He would   
ask questions, talk nice. Then before she knew it, she'd be trapped and have to answer questions she would NOT want to answer. It was a  
basic psychology trick, one that Silberman used on her more than she   
could count.   
  
"There is nothing more you can do, you are not going anywhere at this present time. You might as well pass the time with talk."  
  
She sighed. She knew this was not a man who gave up easily. Sarah   
decided to play along, humor him. "Okay..what do you want too know?"  
  
"Did you work at a restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah. Big Buns. Good job. I was very naive then."  
  
"You had a roomate. Ginger?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She was killed by this..THING. So was her boyfriend."  
  
"This thing, it was a Terminator?"  
  
"Yes! It's true."   
  
"I heard he fired on you and Kyle in Tech Noir."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So why not go to the police?"  
  
She yelled, "They can't DO anything! He killed 17 officers. This   
psychologist was no help either. Peter Silberman! He had me locked up   
later, that motherfucker!"  
  
"Of course. You attempted to destroy government property. If you had served the law, you would not have been committed."  
  
"No..Silberman knew what he was doing. His pat answers, theories. They don't mean shit to him. He's only in it for himself, or he WAS."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yeah..I heard that he lost his job. He saw another cyborg run after us when we escaped Pescadero. Seems he had the same *delusions*, huh? Anyway, he said he could make his career on Kyle's delusion-"  
  
"Kyle Reese?"  
  
"Yes. He died, gave his life for mine."  
  
He nodded. "Ah. I see.." He asked quickly, changing the subject, "So what does Silberman have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything! He couldn't get Kyle, he died. So he went after me, knowing I believed Kyle. I tried to conform, but I knew he planned to keep me in that place until I died."  
  
He was silent for a minute. "This was before you and your son met with Enrique several years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, him and his friends. I shacked up with him in Los Val-" She   
stopped. "Wait." She shook her head, realizing that she just backed herself into a corner.   
  
"Continue."  
  
"Why? What has this got to do-"  
  
"Los Valley. Where in LV is their current location?"  
  
"No..I can't."  
  
"There are terrorists in that area, we received reports from field agents. Salceda is a contributor of it."  
  
"Survivalists! Not terrorism. We were fighting to stop Judgment Day."  
  
"There will be no judgment day."  
  
"No. Not if we can stop it, if we make sure it don't happen. LOOK! We did stop it. We destroyed Cyberdyne!"   
  
"So why the continued contact with Enrique's group?"  
  
"We need to be sure. We hope we succeeded, but you never know. We're not completely certain that every part if the last Terminator was destroyed in that steel mill. The other one, we saw him evaporate."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A T-1000. He--or IT--masked himself as a cop. It takes on the appearance of any fucker who was unlucky enough to die. Whoever he   
decided to impersonate, he killed them. John's foster parents, the security guard at the hospital, a few cops, the list goes on!!"  
  
"Hmm. I will look into it."  
  
"Who the fuck is your source, anyway? Michael Jackson?"  
  
He looked at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"What? Oh..he *does* work for you? So THAT is why his music is still a hit. Interesting."  
  
"No."  
  
"So how do you fucking know your motherfucking source ain't lying his damn fucking ass off?"  
  
"Sarah..your profanity is excessive, there is no need for it." He smirked at her.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You remind me of someone I know, she has your strong-willed personality." He thought of Nikita for a moment.  
  
"So who, or what, is your informant?"   
  
"Other agents, people who provide intel. A few are rogue agents from other groups, who have allied themselves to us."  
  
"Well, they're full of shit. We have *never* killed people. Not that I know of, anyway. I joined them because..hey, we need all the help we can get. Skynet could have sent any number of killers back through time. It could have used the Time-Field Generator a few seconds before it was destroyed."  
  
"Time-field Generator?"  
  
"Time displacement. It only sends back living tissue. No weapons or clothes, no ID. Just flesh, so you go naked."  
  
He laughed unexpectedly.  
  
"What? Something funny?"  
  
He composed himself. "No. Forget it. What do you know of Skynet?"  
  
"A military supercomputer. It's hooked into everuything, into every   
system. Built for SAC-NORAD, by it's manufacturer Cyberdyne Systems   
Corporation."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow. This was interesting. "Continue."  
  
"Miles Dyson was head of Research, he was behind all decisions and   
intelligence of their projects. he died to stopp the fuiture, he helped us to destroy his building. I hope his death wasn't in vain..anyway, Skynet became self-aware, deciding that mankind was inferior. Imagine bringing back Adolf Hitler, only he's processed onto a microchip, then install that chip into Skynet's mainfram. That is what fucking happened. It happens at least three weeks from now, at 2:14 Eastern."  
  
"Hmm. So, where is this location of your comrades at? It would be in your best interest, AND theirs, for you to give us the information."  
  
"Well..I don't really know. I haven't been there in a few years, since we left for the Cyberdyne that night. They could have relocated, suspecting that they will be compromised." She looks down at her contraints. "Looks like I was right. So, they may have found another area."  
  
"Then there should be no problem in telling me what you know." He took a panel from his coat pocket. It was a device that records things: conversations, images, maps, mission objectives. It now showed a map of the area divided into square sectors. "Show me."  
  
She pointed at the left corner. "There. Section C-45." She shrugged. "But I doubt you'll find much."   
  
He walked to the door. "Thank you." Then he turned around, opened   
the creaking metal door, then shut it behind him as he walked out. 


End file.
